1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly, comprising a first object and a second object, and means for the defined support of the first object on the second objection, the means including three individual protrusions.
2. Discussion of Background
Assemblies of this type are known in the technical field, the protrusions usually being indicated as legs. The known support assemblies provide a satisfactory hold on a horizontal, smooth base. A direction of the first object relative to the second object is thereby indeterminate.
The present invention in a very simple manner enables determining also the direction of the first object relative to the second object, and is characterized in that the individual protrusions are provided with at least virtually sphere-segment shaped extremities, that the means also include three pairs of protrusions, combining with the individual protrusions, which are likewise provided with at least virtually sphere-segment shaped extremities, and that in an operational condition each individual protrusion of the one object contacts a corresponding pair of protrusions of the other object. After placing, the position of the first object relative to the second object is completely determined. An additional advantage is that the assembly is virtually unsusceptible to pollution and that any pollution can be removed very simply. It is moreover true that the assembly can be fitted in a simple manner, without the surfaces of the first object or the second object requiring a pre-treatment.
A preferred and conceptually logical embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the first object is provided with three protrusions, the centres of their sphere-segment shaped extremities defining a first triangle, that the second object is provided with three pairs of protrusions, the three pairs defining a second triangle which at least virtually corresponds with the first triangle, and that in an operational condition each individual protrusion of the first object rests on the corresponding pair of protrusions of the second object.
A preferred embodiment of the assembly, ensuring optimal stability, is characterized in that a connecting line between two centres of the sphere-segment shaped extremities of a pair runs at least substantially perpendicularly to a bisector of the angle of the second triangle where the pair is positioned. If conditions permit, the stability may be further enhanced by selecting for the second triangle one which is at least virtually equilateral.
A further preferred embodiment enabling simple dimensioning is characterized in that for the three pairs the midpoints of the three connecting lines between the two centres of the sphere-segment shaped extremities define a third triangle, and that this third triangle is at least virtually similar to the first triangle.
A specially preferred embodiment according to an aspect of the invention is characterized in that the protrusions are formed by metal balls, which are partially incorporated in the first object or in the second object. Metal balls, and particularly steel ones, combine great accuracy with exceptional hardness, which renders them extremely suitable for this application. They may moreover be fitted simply in the first object or the second object, by drilling a hole in it with a slight undersize, and pressing the ball home into the hole.
A further preferred embodiment is characterized in that all metal balls have a virtually equal diameter.
The inventive assembly discussed so far does not preclude, for instance, that an accurately positioned first object is lifted from the second object in a single movement or drops off it due to shocks or vibrations. A preferred embodiment that eliminates this potential drawback is characterized in that means are provided for the mutual fastening of the combined objects. The means then preferably include a screwed connection, a spring or a magnet.
The invention also relates to an object furnished with individual protrusions and/or pairs of protrusions, suitable for application in an assembly according to the invention.
The invention relates besides to a method for the reproducible supporting of a first object on a second object, three holes being made in the first object, in which subsequently are fitted three metal balls or objects with a ball-shaped extremity, the centres of the balls or ball-shaped extremities defining a first triangle. The inventive method is characterized in that in the second object three pairs of holes are made, in which subsequently are fitted three pairs of metal balls or objects with a ball-shaped extremity, the three pairs defining a second triangle which is at least virtually similar to the first triangle, the three balls or ball-shaped extremities of the first object then being placed on the three pairs of balls or ball-shaped extremities of the second object.